


A Round of Pool

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Pool, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt teaches Diane how to play pool and she gets frisky with him on the ride home.  It's a night of firsts for her.





	A Round of Pool

Diane and Kurt spent the day out of doors, fishing and using tin cans for target practice. When the stream appeared to afford them less than dinner for one, the couple decided to call it a day and stop for a greasy burger and a martini on the way home. Rather, she’d have the martini, he’d enjoy a lager. But they would both have a burger. 

Being out in the wild all day seemed to have a somewhat amorous effect on Kurt. Maybe it was the simplicity of it all, maybe it was the fresh air, but whatever it turned out to be, it always ended with him putting a big smile on Diane’s face at the end of the night.

They drove three quarters of the way home and stopped at their favorite pit stop. The food was decent, the bathrooms were clean, and they served a cold beer. And, several visits, Earl, the bartender, grew to know them and even taught himself to make a “fancy drink” for Diane.

Kurt parked and walked to the side of the car to open the door for his wife.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” She blushed.

“I do. You’re a lady.” He offered his hand which she accepted to get out of the car.

He kissed her knuckles and shut the door behind her, locking up before interlacing their fingers for the short walk to the restaurant. Again, he held the door for her and let her walk in.

“Such a gentleman.” She said with a smile. “Hi Earl!” Diane waved at the bartender and walked over to their favorite table in the corner, sitting in the booth next to one another.

“Same?” The older gentleman offered.

“Yep. Thanks,” Kurt replied.

“So why do you think the fish weren’t biting today?” Diane offered as a bland conversation starter as she cozied into the corner

“Don’t know.”

They sat quietly, enjoying each other’s company for a few moments.

“I should have sat on the other side of you. Let me out so I can use the facilities, please?”

He smiled and rose. “Sure.”

Diane walked to the restroom and Kurt took sat back down, scooting over to the wall. She returned a few minutes later with drinks in hand then set them on the table. “I didn’t order food yet. That okay?”

He nodded as she sat down and toasted him. “Cheers.”

He took ahold of his pint and clinked glasses before taking a sip. “Mmm. That’s good.”

Diane set her drink down, “yep. Did you know there’s a pool table back there?”

“Yeah, you didn’t?”

“I guess I never noticed. Do you play?”

“Not well.” He replied with a chuckle as he took another sip of his drink.

“Teach me?”

Kurt looked at her. “You don’t know how?”

She shook her head. “Never learned.”

He nodded. “Okay. Just say when.”

“When. We’ll play a round and then get something to eat. Then maybe play again if it’s available after?”

He smirked. “Okay.”

Diane rose and took a sip of her martini and set it down on the table before walking to the bar. “Earl? Can I have a pint too, please?”

Earl looked at her with a question on his brow. Kurt joined her and watched as Earl began to pour another pint.

“We’re going to play pool,” she started to no one in particular. “It’d feel weird drinking a martini, playing pool.”

Kurt grabbed her beer in his free hand, “watch the table for us? Let me know if you need the space.”

“Yeah, it is busy in here,” Earl joked back.

“Thanks.” Diane replied, taking the drink from Kurt then toasting the bartender.

They walked back to the room and set their beer on the ledge. “Grab a cue. I’ll rack the balls.”

Diane took ahold of a stick and started chalking the tip. Kurt looked at her, eyes narrowed in question.

“I’ve seen it done in movies,” she replied nonchalantly as she blew off the excess chalk.

He chuckled as he finished putting the balls in the correct order. “I’ll break.”

“Good. I’d love to watch your form,” she flirted, although somewhat serious.

Kurt smiled as he chose the cue he’d use to play. He bent over beside her to line up his shot. Diane leaned forward and noted the concentration on his face.

Just as he moved to break, Diane grabbed ahold of his butt and squeezed as hard as her hand would allow.

He stood and looked at her. She returned his look with a one of feigned innocence. “What? I couldn’t help myself!”

Kurt stood straight before taking a step forward to walk her back to the wall with his body. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before walking back to the pool table. Moments later, Kurt was finally able to break the set, knocking three balls in, two striped, one solid.

“I’ll go with solids. You’re up.” He gestured to the table.

“I thought you weren’t very good! You just got three in!”

“Maybe I’m better than I thought. Come on, I’ll show you how to hold the cue.”

Diane walked around the table and aligned herself behind the white cue ball.

Kurt leaned in and molded his body to hers.

“Watch your hands, Mister McVeigh.” She mentioned with a laugh.

“Do you know a better way to learn form?” He placed his hand on hers and grasped the cue with his other, guiding it gently between her fingers placed deliberately on the green felt surface. The polished wood slid smoothly under her delicate hand as he showed her how to line up this shot.

Diane bit her lower lip and sighed; she felt so incredibly safe in this moment. “Reminds me of when you showed me to how hold that assault rifle, at your place.”

He smiled knowingly. “You’ll want to hit the ball here,” he spoke, lowly into her ear as he guided her and continued to move the polished stick back and forth in between her fingers.

“Okay,” she replied as she pushed it forward, the cue ball striking the solid orange ball, only moving it a few inches forward.

Kurt stood and laughed as he walked around to where the cue ball was located, picking it up and placing it back down on the table in front of Diane. “Let’s try that again.” 

Again, he bent over her and showed her how to line up the shot, “try for the red stripe this time.” He angled them in a different direction and showed her how hard of a thrust she’d need to make it to the other side of the table.

She concentrated and struck the cue ball, this time sending it in the right direction, far and hard enough to nudge the red striped ball into the corner pocket.

“I did it!” She squealed as she rose to jump for joy. Diane spun around and took him in her arms. “I have such an incredible teacher,” she smiled before placing a heated kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

He gladly accepted her thanks before smacking her on the ass. “You’re up again. Show me what you’ve learned.”

She walked to the other side of the table and tried to line up her shot once more, this time aiming for the blue striped ball. After a few moments of concentration, Diane went for it but missed the cue ball entirely.

“Oops!”

“Let me show you,” Kurt offered as he walked over behind her. “Like this,” he stated, again placing his body against hers, his hand on top of hers. “See?”

“Yeah.” 

Diane couldn’t help it any more. She pushed herself back into him and wiggled her butt into him with a giggle.

“Now you’re just not playing fair,” he replied with a groan.

“Gotta thank my instructor somehow,” she responded, continuing to push back into him, willing him to get hard.

“It’s not going to work Miss Lockhart. Now go,” Kurt stood, palming her ass.

He watched as she struck the solid white cue, sending it among a cluster of balls, landing behind the 8 ball.

“You did that on purpose!”

“What?” She asked, almost as surprised as he was. “I couldn’t have planned that if I tried!”

Kurt walked back to where he’d set down his pool cue and adjusted the semi he had begun to develop.

“I saw that,” she teased as she took a sip of her beer.

“Can you blame me? A gorgeous woman is bent over in front of me and wiggling her ass into my groin. How am I supposed to NOT respond?” He considered the table and chose his next shot. “And why the hell would I deny myself?” 

He looked up at her and winked, then took his shot, scattering the balls once again, as he sank another striped ball, completely missing the 8 ball.

“Thank you Kurt. But aren’t you solids?” She joked with him.

“Yes. You’re up.”

Diane stood as she’d been instructed and did her best but knocked in a solid. “I meant to do that,” she deadpanned as she stood and walked to where her drink was sitting.

“Time to get serious,” Kurt joked somewhat seriously. He took a healthy swig of his beer before approaching the pool table, considering all options. He lined up his shot and began to clean up the table. One solid went in after another until only the solid blue and 8 ball were left amongst all the remaining stripes. And the only reason he missed that one was that Diane decided she needed to play dirty: she leaned over on the opposite side of the table and leaned over to be at eye level, squeezing her breasts and biting her lower lip, moaning quietly. That distracted him enough to where his concentration was broken.

“Dammit.”

Diane stood and smirked, still somewhat amazed. “I married a pool shark! I had to do something!”

Kurt walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek as he reached for his drink once more. “You’re up.” He smacked her ass again and took a sip as he assessed his opponent, leaning against the wall.

She looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows, “clearly I need some more instruction.” Diane walked and positioned herself behind the cue ball and sighed. As she stood concentrating, she felt Kurt come up behind her, pressing his body into hers, almost immediately feeling that he hadn’t gotten rid of the erection she’d attempted to instigate several minutes earlier. 

“Steady, Miss Lockhart,” he murmured against her neck, his breath hot and moist, as he pushed into her body with all his might.

“You’re not going to distract me with that,” she replied as she pressed her ass back into him. She then took her next shot, sinking the purple striped ball.

Unfortunately for her, that was the last ball she was able to get in before Kurt finished the game. 

“That’s game Miss Lockhart. What say we get something to eat?” He finished what was left of his beer and reached for hers, offering his other hand. 

She took it and as they approached the door, Diane pushed him into the wall and pinned him against it with her body. She pushed all of herself against him and buried her free hand in his hair, kissing him with everything she had.

“Now we can get food,” she spoke somewhat breathily, taking a step back and grasping his hand once more.

“You don’t play fair.”

“I know.”

~X~

“One more round before we leave?” Diane asked.

“Sure you can take another spanking?” He laughed.

“More than you know,” she mumbled against his neck, her hand caressing his thigh. “Grab one more beer and I’ll meet you in the back. K?”

Diane got up from the booth and walked to the bathroom, looking towards the pool table that was currently occupied by two twenty-somethings who were all over each other. She sighed and walked in to the restroom to take care of herself. By the time she left, Kurt was leaning against the wall across the hallway. 

“Looks like someone beat us to it. Raincheck?”

“Sure.”

“Bye Earl,” Kurt waved his hand on Diane’s ass. 

“See you two later,” he waved back. “Have fun tonight!”

Kurt opened the door for Diane and helped her in to his truck before walking to the other side to drive home. He started the car and began driving when Diane interrupted the quiet ride.

“Kurt? Why don’t you take Adams Street home?”

“Hmm? Why’d I do that? That takes three times as long.” He extended his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. “Plus I wanna get home and make love to my beautiful wife.”

Diane smiled and rested a hand on his thigh. She leaned into him and whispered, “think you can get off before you got home, going that way?”

“Hmm?” He asked, completely perplexed.

“I was thinking, you know...” She bit down on her lower lip and moved her hand closer to his groin.

“You can’t be serious,” he replied with a bit of a laugh, his eyes darting between her and the dark expanse in front of him.

“Ever had road head?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to try. Please?”

“I haven’t done it since college.”

“So your control over the car should be damn near exceptional.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned in to nibble his neck as she settled on her knees in her seat.

He groaned. 

“Take Adams?” She suggested as her free hand began unbuckling his belt.

Kurt pushed his seat back before unconsciously thrusting his hips forward as he began to relax, slightly. He looked around and saw the roads were deserted and made the left on Adams.

Diane giggled as she felt the car turn before unzipping and reaching in to his pants to pull out his semi-hard cock. She wrapped her lips around him and began sucking on him, taking all of him in her mouth and tugging on it, gently, with her teeth.

Kurt hissed when she did, “oh god.”

She cooed and continued bobbing her head as he rested his hand on her lower back.

“Fuck baby, that feels so good.”

Diane let out a low “mmm” against him as she grasped him at the base and gently squeezed. She swirled her tongue around him and pushed him deeper into her throat.

Kurt swallowed hard as he tried not to thrust upward into her mouth. He let her take control of the situation and even though he knew he’d get off faster if he did; he wanted to relish this experience. 

She continued bobbing her head, wrapping her lips over her teeth and pushing down on him slowly then pulling up just as slowly.

“God, Diane,” he groaned.

Diane took all of him into her mouth and as deep into her throat as she could before moving her head from side to side as she stuck out her tongue to get even more of him into her throat.

He gripped the steering wheel hard as his toes curled. “GOD!” Kurt placed his hand in her golden hair and rested it on her head as she swallowed before pulling up and gasping for air. His balls tightened as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Diane stroked him, spreading his stickiness over him then latched on to his head. She sucked and swirled her tongue around it, sliding her hand up and down his thick shaft as she did.

Kurt slid his hand from her head, down her back and into her jeans and grabbed her ass.

“God damn. You’re wet for me aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” she replied without missing a beat.

“Do you want me to pull over so you can climb on top?”

“Mmm mmm,” she negated still sucking him just how she knew he liked it.

She moved faster and sucked harder, her hand pumping his shaft.

“Oh god,” he groaned. Kurt started thrusting upwards as his fingers dug into her ass.

“I’m getting close,” he panted. “Don’t stop.” He looked around and saw nothing but a dark open field.

Diane pushed harder sucking his hard cock with everything she had.

“Fuck!”

Kurt’s body tensed as she felt the first rush of warmth in her mouth. Diane took everything he had and didn’t stop until she heard the telltale, “okayokayokayokay…”

Diane kissed his head and smiled.

“Wow. That was intense.”

She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. “You did good. No swerving or anything.”

“It wasn’t easy, trust me. You try not crashing a car when a beautiful woman is going down on you.”

Diane let out a loud appreciative laugh. “Or, you.” She reached over and tucked him back into his jeans before buckling herself back into her seat. Diane looked over at him and saw the smile on his face. “You’re thinking about a woman going down on me, aren’t you?”

“No, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and how incredible what you just did was. But now that you mention it, yeah, that sounds wonderful.”

She laughed and licked the corner of her mouth. “Pervert.”

He chuckled, “says the woman who just sucked my cock in the front seat of a moving vehicle!”

“So. Is there a shortcut home? I need to get out of these wet clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the ideas (again) Mel! <3


End file.
